Slug Bugs can be romantic too
by wallyandkuki34
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are in Kagome's world and Inuyasha finds out the thrill of Slug bugs. Inu/Kag One-shot


Hey :D This is my first InuYasha fanfic so tell me what you think. If it sucks, it sucks. If it's awesome, it's awesome. I'll take what you give me, though I prefer the latter :P

This came to me because my family, including myself, has been going crazy over slug bugs (You know the cars) and I am crazy over InuYasha. (in the good way)

So, of course, I had to put them together!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own a slug bug.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

_Slug bugs can be a lot of fun. Some more than others._

"Slug bug Green!" A high-pitched voice, no doubt belonging to a girl (No offense to any guys with high-pitched voices), yelled, "That's another one for me Kagome!"

Said girl groaned out lowly before tensing her arm up so it wouldn't hurt that bad.

Kagome winced a little as her friend slugged her shoulder for the umpteenth time that day. She turned her head wslightly towards her red-clad friend as she heard a growl come from him.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Kagome asked him with a concern in her wide doe-like blue eyes. A weird shade for coming from a family with brown eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her before returning to glaring at another one of her friends, Eri, who was dressed the same as her in their green and white sailor-like uniforms.

"Keh, I'm fine wench" Inuyasha replied as he sped up and protectively stood between her and Eri.

"Too bad Yuka and Ayumi couldn't come today" Kagome said with a bit disappointment. She wanted to catch up with her school friends again.

"Well now you can feel what's it like to be us when you're always sick" Eri said from the other side of the tall form that was Inuyasha.

Kagome saw Inuyasha look at her confused. Oh. Right. Inuyasha didn't know that the only way she got out of school to go back to the Feudal Era was because she was "sick".

She mouthed at him '_I'll explain later_'. He nodded before turning his amber eyes forward again.

Kagome looked upwards at the navy hat that sat on top of where his silver mane started. She could practically see those adorable appendages of his twitching in every direction in search of any danger.

She couldn't help but inwardly giggle as she thought of it. They were so cute! But of course not as cute as their owner….

Kagome blushed as she noticed where her thoughts were going. She mentally shook her head to stay away of that topic. He didn't like her that way. He still loved Kikyo….(I for one don't like Kikyo very much, sorry to any Kikyo lovers)

She looked up at him again. He was still scouting.

She looked around him at Eri. She was unusually quiet…..she looked like she was scouting too….oh this probably isn't good…

She didn't have to wonder long about her friend's strange behavior. She figured it out as Eri answered her nonverbal question. Unfortunately, verbally and physically….

"Slug bug Blue!" Eri shouted as she once again hit Kagome in the shoulder.

Kagome heard a growling sound again and quickly found it's source.

Inuyasha was looking like he was about to hit Eri himself. Only about 100 million more times.

"Man Eri, do you have to hit so hard?" Kagome asked rubbing her shoulder as she ignored Inuyasha this time. What the heck is he growling at? Did Eri do something wrong? Kagome shrugged it off for now. She'll just ask him later.

"It's not called a _slug_ bug for nothing Kagome" Eri said giggling, "If you would stop gazing at a certain someone then maybe you would find one too."

Inuyasha's back went rigid. Kagome looked at him curiously, what's wrong with him now?

Redness painted Kagome's cheeks as what Eri just said finally clicked in her mind.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Eri!" Kagome said trying to fight the blush back down. Emphasis on **trying**.

Kagome took a glance at Inuyasha. He looked like he was deciding rather to blush or to hit something. Oh no. Did he figure out it was him?

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself down. No need to freak out. Only that her best guy friend (Best girl friend is Sango) might have just figured out you're in love with him.

Kagome mentally slapped herself. That was not helping at all! Kagome looked towards Inuyasha to see how he was reacting and instantly let out a mental sigh of relief.

He didn't find out. His face was red but Kagome had a feeling it wasn't out of embarrassment but instead out of anger…Wonder why…

Kagome moved her gaze to Eri and gave her a glare. She obviously didn't notice as she was once again searching for slug bugs. It's like she has a addiction to them! (So does my sister) And the freaking slug bugs! It's like they're coming out of hiding!

Kagome opened her mouth to say something to her when suddenly a funky tune rang out. Kagome and Eri jumped at the sudden sound as it broke the silence between them all.

Eri whipped out her cell phone and read the front of it, probably to see who was calling.

Inuyasha whirled around to face them and looked around to see where the loud noise was coming from. He instantly spotted the pink device, that Eri put up to her ear, and looked ready to pounce on it.

Before he could even flew his claws, he felt a warm touch on his hand.

He looked over at Kagome who was shaking her head silently at him. He looked at the electronic again then back to Kagome. Annoying device. Kagome. Annoying device. Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded his head to show he saw Kagome, and he wouldn't shred the thing into pieces. But that didn't mean he couldn't give it the death glare.

As Eri started talking animatedly into it Inuyasha gave her a '_what the heck'_ look before shaking his head and returned to giving the phone a death glare, who promptly ignored it. Or didn't even acknowledge it, since, you know, it wasn't alive.

Kagome took up to looking at the stores around them. A Grocery store. A Pet store, which had some adorable animals sitting at the front window trying to get any of the people passing to look at them.

She held back a giggle as she saw an adorable little dog with the same color and type of ears at Inuyasha.

She looked over at Inuyasha, well actually more at the top of his head again. She mentally pouted as she still couldn't see the cute ears, even though it was her fault.

'_Aw well its better than having everyone staring at us' _Kagome thought as she looked back over at the puppy with the exact copy of the ears she was just thinking about, _'these will just have to do.'_

Eri snapped her phone shut and stuck it back in the hidden pocket in her green skirt.

She sent a apologetic look to Kagome before saying it aloud.

"Sorry Kagome, that was my mom" Eri said before explaining the rest at the other girl's confused expression, " She said I have to get home to clean my room, she said she can hardly open the door because it's so messy."

Kagome frowned in disappointment before smiling again, "It's alright, we can catch up another time. Maybe Yuka and Ayumi can come that time too."

Eri smiled back with relief on her face, "Yeah, maybe. Bye Kagome, sorry that I got to go again."

With that said, Eri started walking crossing the street to the other side.

"It's alright. Bye!" Kagome shouted after her.

Soon Eri disappeared around the corner and out of Kagome and Inuyasha's eyesight.

"So what do you want to do then?" Kagome asked as she turned around and started walking back the way they came. She already had a feeling what he say…..

"Back to your house and then to the Feudal Era" Inuyasha said taking long strides after her so that he could walk beside her.

Kagome smirked to herself. Yep. She knew what he was going to say.

It was silent after that. They just walked together in comfortable silence. Well they were anyway until Inuyasha broke it.

"Why did your friend keep hitting you?" Inuyasha asked angrily. He still didn't like that chick. Hitting Kagome for no reason. He still don't know how she hit Kagome again when he started walking between them. Fast little chick…

"Huh?" Was Kagome's intelligent response. Inuyasha gave her a glare in return.

"Why did your friend keep hitting you?" Inuyasha repeated in a hiss. He sure didn't like saying it a second time.

Kagome didn't seem to catch the anger in his words as she answered him. Oblivious wench.

"Oh, it was just a game, Inuyasha" Kagome said as she looked at him with her blue orbs.

Inuyasha probably would have continued staring at them from the corner of his eye if it weren't for the topic at hand.

"What kind of game do friends hit each other?" Inuyasha asked hotly. That was no excuse for the chick to hit his Kagome! Wait…when did Kagome become his….

Inuyasha blushed at his thoughts and turned his head away so the object of such thoughts wouldn't see.

"Don't worry Inuyasha" Kagome said kindly, though he could tell if he didn't stop yelling at her a certain little word was coming in his future, "It doesn't hurt."

"Who says I was worried?" Inuyasha asked with his pride getting the better of him.

Kagome's eyes narrowed into a mean glare at him.

"Well sorry that I thought you did!" Kagome said to him before stomping ahead of him.

Inuyasha glared at her back before running back up next to her, "Well you were wrong wench!"

Kagome turned her head to yell a word that would have him kissing the dirty sidewalk they were walking when a car in the distance caught her eye. She smirked and took a deep breath.

Inuyasha readied himself for the meeting with the harsh ground he was about to have. He closed his eyes and his hidden ears pinned themselves to his head in attempt to block her out.

"Slug bug red!" Kagome shouted mischievously as she turned her hand into a fist and aimed a hard punch for Inuyasha's shoulder.

When she shouted that Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he saw Kagome's fist heading for him.

Out of instincts, Inuyasha dodged but that didn't help Kagome with her fight against gravity.

Kagome put so much power in her punch that when he dodged she started tipping forward. She tried to make herself go backwards to get balanced again by waving her arms backwards and trying to tip backwards but no such luck.

She toppled over onto Inuyasha who was moving to grab her shoulders to steady her but instead they both fell over onto the sidewalk.

Inuyasha's back was hurting but he didn't dare make a sound as he continued to stare up into the blue eyes that were suddenly really close to his own golden ones.

He saw her face heat up and felt his own face copy hers as he realized the position they were in.

Leg to leg. Chest to chest. Nose to Nose. And of course Lip to Lip.

They had fallen into a lip lock. Inuyasha was about to turn this into a real kiss when Kagome pulled away and sat up on his stomach. Inuyasha's shoulders slumped and he pulled himself up onto his elbows before sitting all the way, effectively making Kagome fall into his lap.

He looked down at her. She was still blushing and was about to get up out of his lap. Well he couldn't let that happen could he?

He put one of his muscular arms over her stomach which made her stuck where she was laying across his lap.

Her eyebrow's scrunched together in confusion as she looked up towards him. The blush was still there but was now down to a pretty pink hue. He couldn't help but grin at her. She was just so beautiful.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly but curiously. What was he doing? She saw him smile at her and she couldn't help but gently smile back.

"Inuyasha" Kagome repeated, "What are you doing?"

"Kagome.." Kagome heard Inuyasha say.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him now getting a little worried for him. Yeah, she liked this, heck she loved it! But this wasn't her normal hanyou.

"Inu-" Kagome started again but this time she was cut off.

Inuyasha had taken his chance and swooped down and put his lips to hers. Kagome's eyes widened in shock before they softened and slowly shut as she put her arms around his neck and kiss him back.

Inuyasha was overjoyed at her reaction. She was kissing him back! Inuyasha tightened his arm that was behind her neck and the other that was around her waist, making her closer to him.

They soon slowly pulled away from each other. Inuyasha smiled at her breathless expression but couldn't help but feel the same. He bet he looked the same too, only manlier.

Inuyasha got up from the ground with Kagome in his arms bridal style. She squeaked in surprise as she was picked up and put her arms around his neck again to make sure she didn't fall. She wouldn't have to worry about that. He would never drop her. He loved her.

Kagome relaxed into his chest as he continued walking towards her house. She looked around them. They were ignored by everyone it seemed. Not surprising.

She looked up at Inuyasha, only to see him looking at her. There was a bunch of emotions but only a few she could decipher.

Before she could begin to guess the others she heard Inuyasha whisper out towards her.

"I love you, Kagome" Inuyasha whispered to her softly.

Kagome felt her eyes start to water already. This couldn't be a dream. Please don't be a dream.

She pinch her arm and felt the pain shoot up her arm. A smile broke out onto her face as she realized this was real.

"I love you too, Inuyasha" Kagome whispered back with love in her eyes.

Inuyasha grinned down at her and pulled her closer and gave her another chaste kiss on lips before looking ahead of them.

Kagome cuddled into Inuyasha's chest and sighed happily.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Okay, Done! How'd you like it? Was it good or bad? I hope you all liked it, be better if you loved it.

Remember this is my first InuYasha story! So if it sucks, sorry!

Review!


End file.
